In Fate's Hands
by Smurf2005
Summary: It had been two since they had defeated Mithos. Sheena and Lloyd are traveling around collecting the Exspheres. Then, a special person to Lloyd makes his appearance. Based off the Sheena story arc.
1. Part One

A/N: Hello everybody! Today's story is very special! It's my 40th story and it is also a story I wrote to post on my birthday! Today (August 29th) is my 23rd birthday! I got a hair cut, a two year subscription to Shojo Beat, and a few things from my boyfriend who is in Japan for the Navy. Anyways, this is a _Tales of Symphonia _story. This is Part one. This follows the story line where you chose Sheena as the special person. I've played it about sixteen times, and I've had Colette, Sheena, Genis, Regal and Kratos. I am trying to get Raine, Zelos, and Presea. So… yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia. _Namco does.

* * *

In Fate's Hands

* * *

Part One

It had been two years since Lloyd and the others defeated Cruxis. Lloyd and Sheena had gone on the journey to collect all the Exspheres. Currently, they were spending the night in Meltokio. Sheena was sleeping in the next room, and Lloyd was looking out the window. It seemed like a nice night, so, he left his room and went outside. He looked up at the sky and saw a comet shoot across the sky. He wondered if that was Derris-Kharlan. His father, Kratos, was currently on Derris-Kharlan. Since they had reunited the world, there was no need for Derris-Kharlan to be so close to the Earth. His eyes followed the comets progress and he felt a tightening sensation in his chest. He realized that he was missing his father. He had a father here on Earth, but it wasn't the same. Dirk wasn't his real father. But, he felt that Dirk was a real father to him.

"Lloyd?" a voice said behind him.

He looked behind him and saw Zelos standing behind him.

"Hey, Zelos," Lloyd said, smiling.

"What are doing here in Meltokio?" Zelos asked.

"Sheena and I were taking a break and going around and visiting people we know," Lloyd said, looking up at the sky again.

"What were you looking at?"

Lloyd looked over at Zelos and saw him looking up at the sky, trying to see what Lloyd was looking at.

"I just saw a comet and thought that maybe it was Derris-Kharlan," Lloyd answered, shrugging.

"Oh," Zelos said. "Why don't you and Sheena come stay with me tonight? You know you are welcome to stay with me when you are here," Zelos said, glancing around. "So, where is Sheena?"

Lloyd could tell Zelos was trying to act casual, but he knew that Zelos was worried about her.

"Sheena's in her room. She was exhausted. So, as soon as we reached Meltokio, she just wanted to get a room at the inn and sleep as soon as possible."

"Oh, I see," Zelos said.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Zelos spoke again.

"Lloyd, have you ever thought about switching me out for Kratos?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when I betrayed you that one time? That time in the Tower of Salvation, after Altessa was hurt?"

"Yeah, I remember that time," Lloyd answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you ever thought about killing me and letting Kratos join the party in my place."

Lloyd was quiet for a moment. Did that thought ever go through his mind? He didn't think so.

"No. Remember what I said in Flanoir? I trust you," Lloyd said. "And I still trust you."

"At that time, I thought you were a little stupid. But, I was happy when you took me back after I had betrayed you."

Lloyd and Zelos stood there for a long time just looking at the sky.

"It's hard to believe that two years have passed, huh?" a female voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Sheena standing there.

"Sheena, I thought you were sleeping," Lloyd said.

Lloyd ran over to Sheena and looked at her closely.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "I was afraid Zelos was going to peep on me."

"Sheena, I'm not as bad as you think. I have grown up a bit," Zelos said.

"Really? Have you really changed?" Sheena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I have! I have decided to become an honest man since I'm not the Chosen anymore. I have decided to change my life."

"Wow, Zelos, that's amazing!" Lloyd said.

"So, are you going to settle down now?" Sheena asked Zelos.

"When I find the right girl," Zelos said, glancing over at Sheena.

Lloyd noticed this, but Sheena missed the glance. She was busy adjusting her bow on her outfit.

"What's up with your fan girls, Zelos?" Sheena asked, looking up at him.

"They kind of broke up after they realized I wasn't the Chosen of Mana anymore," Zelos said. "I think they only liked me because of that."

They were quiet for awhile. They were all looking at the sky.

"I wonder how Kratos is," Sheena said.

"I have been wondering the same thing," Lloyd said.

"I guess you are missing him more, huh?" Sheena asked.

"Well, he is my dad after all," Lloyd answered.

"You know, you are lucky to have known your dad," Sheena said. "Remember, I never knew my parents."

"Yes, I remember you telling me," Lloyd said.

They were all quiet again.

"Well, it's late," Zelos said. "If you don't want to come to my house, at least meet me for breakfast in the morning."

"We can do that. We will be spending a couple days here in Meltokio," Lloyd said.

"Ok, well, I will see you two in the morning," Zelos said.

He glanced once more at Sheena before he made his way up the stairs to his house. Lloyd and Sheena watched him go, and then they looked at each other. Lloyd turned his back on Sheena to go back to the inn, when she grabbed his arm.

"Sheena?" Lloyd asked, turning around to look at her.

He was a little surprised to see that she was blushing. One of her hands was holding onto the sleeve of his shirt, and the other was fiddling with her pink bow.

"Sheena? What's wrong? Why is your face all red?" Lloyd asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

"Sure," Lloyd said.

Sheena smiled and let go of his arm. They walked up the stairs and went left, toward the Coliseum. They sat down on the benches and just stared at the ground.

"Lloyd, do you think Kratos will ever come back?" Sheena asked.

He was quiet for a few moments before answering her.

"I would like it if he came back, but I don't think he will. I mean, he can't, right?"

"I think he will come back. You are all he has left after your mom died. He won't be able to stay away for too long. He does love you," Sheena said.

"I know he does. I know he loved my mom, too," Lloyd said.

Lloyd hadn't noticed that Sheena had moved closer. When he looked over at her, he was surprised to see that they were almost nose to nose. She leaned in to kiss Lloyd. They were inches apart when they heard another voice.

"So, I go away for two years, and when I come back, I find that you have yourself a girlfriend?"

They looked around and saw Kratos standing a few feet away.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think about the first part? I'm sorry if it sucks. It was harder than I thought. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 here with a brand new chapter to my story! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. My computer went on the fritz and I lost everything. It's a good thing I hadn't started on this chapter. And it might not be as long as the first chapter. I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer anymore, and I lost the disk. It's probably around somewhere. And I can't get Word Perfect installed on my computer.... So, I am using Word Pad right now. It get the job done I guess. Anyways, this chapter is about Sheena. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia. _Namco does. If I did, Lloyd wouldn't be such an idiot.

* * *

Part Two

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled, getting up.

"Hello Lloyd. You look well," Kratos said.

He looked over at Sheena and smiled.

"Hello Kratos," Sheena said.

"Hello Sheena. You look well, too."

"Dad! What are you doing back here?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos walked over to the bench where Sheena was sitting and sat down.

"Well, I missed you. And I got a bit lonely. So, I thought I would come back and get to know my son. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't know my son."

They were all quiet. Sheena was little upset that her alone time with Lloyd was interrupted. She was thinking of telling him her feelings, but the appearance of Kratos ruined it. But, she was happy that Kratos was back. She knew how much Lloyd missed him. And she wanted Lloyd to be happy.

"Sheena? Are you ok?" Lloyd asked.

She shook her head and looked over at him. Lloyd and Kratos looked a little concerned. She must have really been out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sheena said, forcing a smile. "But, I think I am going to go back to the inn. I am a bit tired.

"How about we all go," Lloyd said, standing up.

He held out his hand to Sheena. Sheena was a little shocked. But she smiled and took. She glanced over at Kratos and noticed that he was smirking. It was like he knew her feelings for Lloyd. And she was guessing that he did know. Sheena wasn't actually hiding it. The only person who didn't seem to notice was Lloyd. Lloyd always seemed to be a little dense. But, she still loved him.

When they reached the inn, Sheena said good night to Kratos and Lloyd and went into her room as quickly as possible, but not too quickly that it looked suspicious. She shut the door and leaned against it and slowly slid down it. What was going on with her? She always seemed so sure of herself. Why couldn't she tell Lloyd right out that she loved him? She answered that question. It was because Kratos was there. And before that was because she couldn't find the right time to tell him. They were always so busy. She sighed and placed her forehead on her knees.

"I am such an idiot," she said out loud.

About an hour later, there was a knock on her door. She stood up and faced the door. Who could be calling on her this late? And boy, was she stiff. Whoever it was, knocked again. She opened the door and found herself face to face with Kratos.

"Kratos! What are you doing here? Where's Lloyd?" she asked.

"Lloyd has fallen asleep," Kratos said. "But I came over to talk to you. Is it ok if I come in?"

Sheena stepped back and let Kratos into the room. Kratos sat at the little table in her room and Sheena sat across from him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sheena asked when Kratos didn't say anything.

"About Lloyd," Kratos said. "It is obvious that you love him, but he doesn't seem to notice. Sheena, were you planning on telling him tonight?"

Sheena was quiet. So, he did notice. Damn him! He ruined it all!

"Yes. I was going to tell him. I wanted him to know. This is the first time I have this way about anyone. I just don't want to miss my chance to tell him."

"You have been traveling with him for two years. Why haven't you told him yet?" Kratos asked.

"There was never a chance to tell him. I mean, we have been so busy," Sheena said. "I want to tell him. I want him to know."

Kratos was quiet. He didn't say anything. He poured himself some water and sipped it in silence. Sheena was feeling a little awkward. Here she was, sitting with the father of the boy she loved. He was the same one that betrayed them when Colette was on the Journey of Regeneration. But, he seemed different now. He seemed much gentler. Maybe it was because he was starting to act like a real father now. But it just seemed weird. Kratos seemed to know that Sheena had feelings for Lloyd. What about Dirk, though? Could he tell? She was lost in thought, and didn't notice that Kratos was watching her closely. He chuckled and that brought Sheena out of her reverie.

"Were you laughing at me?" she asked, a little offended.

"Yes, I was actually. It was just so weird seeing you lost in thought like that. We usually don't see that. I'm not saying that you are stupid or anything," Kratos said hastily, seeing Sheena's offended face, "I just meant that we usually see you in action. Lloyd told me that he was surprised that you could fight with paper."

"Lloyd told me the same thing, back when I took them to Mizuho for the first time. I think around that time, I was falling for him. I don't know when it happened. I just woke up one morning and realized that I loved him."

Sheena didn't know why she was spilling her guts to Kratos. The angel just sat there, drinking his water and listening to Sheena.

"Sheena, you should tell him," Kratos said.

"I know that Kratos. But, I don't know when I am going to tell him. Zelos is here. And I think Zelos is in love with me. I don't know what I am going to do. I think it's obvious that I don't love Zelos, but I think he will keep pursuing me. I need to tell Zelos that I am not interested before I tell Lloyd."

"You are going around and seeing all your companions, right?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, of course we are. We are taking a break for right now. We have been working so hard," Sheena said. "Why? Do you want spend some time with Lloyd?"

"Well, I was going to join you and travel with you, but, I was thinking that we could go to Altamira together," Kratos said, then you and Lloyd could go see the theater and you could tell him then."

"So, it would be like a date," Sheena said to herself.

"Exactly. You might have a better chance of telling him that way," Kratos said.

"Yes, you're right about that, Kratos."

"Well, I let you get some sleep. I will see you in the morning," Kratos said. "Good night."

"Good night Kratos," Sheena said.

Kratos flashed her a smile and left her room.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think of this chapter? Sheena and Kratos had a heart to heart conversation. I love Zelos, but, I don't think he needs to be with Sheena. I might write a story with them together later. I don't know. It is 2 am, I should probably get some sleep. I am a little tired. Well, I really have nothing to say here, so I guess I will say what I say at the end of every story. Read and review. As always, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not welcome.


	3. Part Three

A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 here with a brand new chapter! Cheer with me! (Cheers) So, anyways, I've been a little sick, and I got a new game. You will find out what it is at the end of my story. I guess the story is going to focus on Sheena now. That wasn't my intention, but, it's working out nicely. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia. _Namco does. If I did, Lloyd and Sheena would have been together at the end of the game.

* * *

Part Three

The next morning dawn bright and Sheena was still sleeping. She was up half the night thinking. By the time she went to bed, she had made up her mind that she would tell Lloyd how she felt. She had to get it off her chest.

When she woke up, she looked at the alarm clock and jumped up. It was after nine. Lloyd and Sheena were usually on the road at this time, but then she remembered that they were taking a break and she realaxed a little. She walked over to the window and looked outside. Lloyd and Kratos were sparring. She had a strange feeling that Kratos wanted to see how Lloyd had prgressed with the sword. He had improved alot and it was noticable. Sheena watched them for a little longer before she decided to get dressed. After she got dressed, she headed downstairs to see what Kratos and Lloyd were up to. Lloyd was tempairly distracted by Sheena's apperance that Kratos knocked him down.

"Lloyd, what have I told you about focusing?!" Kratos asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" Lloyd said.

Kratos looked over at Sheena and smiled.

"Good morning, Sheena. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Sheena answered.

Lloyd stood up and rubbed his butt. He looked over at Sheena and smiled. Sheena felt her knees go weak.

"I'm going to go talk to Zelos," she said, turning away from Lloyd.

"I'll go with you!" Lloyd said.

"You're staying here to train with me, Lloyd," Kratos said, his eyes flashing.

He grabbed the back of Lloyd's jacket and dragged him away. Sheena watched them go before heading up the stairs to find Zelos. She found him at home, still sleeping. Sebastion let her in and went to get Zelos. She had never seen a guy get dressed as fast as he did. He almost fell down the stairs, too. She watched with amusement as he calmed down and strutted over to Sheena. He sat down next to her and leaned back. It was a little comical.

"So Sheena, why did you come to see the Great Zelos Wilder for?"

"Zelos, you don't happen to love me, do you?" Sheena asked.

Zelos seemed to freeze, then he started to sweat.

"So, you noticed?" Zelos asked.

Sheena nodded. She knew now was the time to break the Chosen's heart.

"Listen Zelos, I think you are a really nice person, but I am not interested in you. Someone else already has a grip on my heart."

"That person is Lloyd, right?"

Sheena blushed and Zelos smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Sheena, I am a womanizer. I can tell when a girl digs a man. I can tell Lloyd likes you, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Kratos said I should tell Lloyd," Sheena said.

"Kratos?" Zelos asked, slightly distracted. "You mean Kratos has come back?"

"Yeah. He came back last night. I was about to kiss Lloyd when he showed up."

"You were going to kiss Lloyd?!" he asked,

"I was _going_ to kiss him. Why are you so worked up?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to be with anyone else," Zelos said, standing.

"I could care less how you feel about me. And sit down you stupid Chosen."

"Ouch Sheena! That hurt!" Zelos said.

"Well, the truth hurts sometimes. Sheena said.

"When did you become so cold hearted?"

"I'm not cold hearted," Sheena said. "I am just trying to convey my feelings to you."

"Ah, well," Zelos said. "I knew I would lose out to him in the end."

"You know, I wasn't planning on falling for Lloyd. When I was sent over to Sylvarant to kill Colette, I never dreamed I would become friends with them. And now, I am in love with Lloyd," Sheena said. "I keep wondering what would have happened if I wasn't given the job to kill Colette. The world might not be reunited, and Colette and everyone else might be dead. When I think about it, I get sick."

"I know what you mean," Zelos said, leaning back in his seat. "I get sick when I think about it, too. But, I think the world is much better this way than it was before."

They sat in silence for a few moments. They were thinking about the world before and after it was reunited.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Zelos asked.

"Huh?" Sheena asked, jerking out of her thoughts.

"When are you going to tell my bud that you love him?" he asked.

"I am thinking of doing it in Altamira," Sheena answered.

"You are thinking of doing what in Altamira?" a voice from the doorway asked.

Sheena froze and turned to see Lloyd and Kratos over by the door.

* * *

A/N: Ugh. I'm so sorry! I couldn't keep the chapter going. I was having a little trouble writing this. Guess what! I got Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World! And it is awesome! I just hate the voice acting. Some of it is good, and some of it is bad. I have fallen in love with Johnny Yong Bosch all over again. I have just finished the game, but I knew it was him from the first time I heard his voice. He sounds like Ichigo from Bleach and Lelouch from Code Geass. And I love both of them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it going. But, like I always say: constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not welcome.


	4. Part Four

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! This is the final part to my Tales of Symphonia story! This chapter moves a litte fast, because I wanted to finish it up and I don't think I could have wrote a nice chapter for the fifth part. So, I hope you enjoyed my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia._ Namco does. If I did, the game would have ended like my story.

* * *

Part Four

"You are thinking of doing what in Altamira?" Lloyd asked again.

Sheena's face turned red as she looked around the room to find an excuse.

"Practice her Ninja water techniques," Zelos said.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. There isn't a place in Meltokio to practice that," Lloyd said, smiling at Sheena again.

"Zelos, could Lloyd and I practice in your backyard?" Kratos asked.

"Come on Dad! I want a break!" Lloyd complained.

"You're not getting one until I say you can have one," Kratos said, his eyes flashing again.

Lloyd made a little wimpering noise as Kratos grabbed his head, and laughing evilly, dragged him outside.

"Thank you so much!" Sheena said, sighing with relief.

"It's no problem," Zelos said, standing. "Even if I am upset that you chose him, I knew you weren't ready to tell him. I just helped out the woman I loved."

Sheena couldn't see his face, but she suspected that his blue eyes were clouded over in pain. She knew she had hurt him, but she couldn't take it back now. She had chosen Lloyd after all.

"Come, Miss Sheena. I will show you to your room," Sebastian said.

Sheena stood, and after glancing at Zelos once more, she followed the butler up the stairs. He led her to a room, then bowed before he left. She wondered over to the window to see what kind of view she got. The window over looked the backyard and she could see Lloyd and Kratos sparring. She didn't know how long she stood by the window, watching them, but the next thing she knew, she was being called to dinner. She left her post by the window and walked downstairs. Lloyd and Kratos were already sitting at the table. Sheena looked around and saw that the only open chair was beside Lloyd. She glanced over at Zelos and saw him smirking.

'Damn him!' she thought. 'He planned this!'

She sat down next to Lloyd and looked down at her plate.

"Hey Sheena, I was thinking we could leave at noon to head to Altamira. I know you probably want to practice your ninja arts there," Lloyd said.

Sheena's heart started to beat really fast. So, the time to tell him was getting closer. She hadn't really figured out where and how she was going to tell him. All through dinner, she thought about it, and by the time she went up to her room, she still hadn't figured it out. She sat down at the table in her room and rested her head on her hand. She thought that maybe she could tell him down by the beach, but the beach wasn't open at night and she wanted to do it at night. Then a thought popped into her mind. She could ask Regal to open the beach just for her and Lloyd. As she went to bed, she thought about what she could say to Lloyd and how she could make him understand that she loved him.

She awoke late the next morning and as she sat up, she remembered that today was the day she was going to tell Lloyd how she felt. Sheena got out of bed and walked over to the window. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. She glanced down at the lawn and wasn't surprised to see Lloyd and Kratos sparring. She was wondering why they were sparring so much. She turned away from the window and got dressed, then she headed downstairs to breakfast. Zelos was sitting at the table, reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. He glanced up when Sheena sat down.

"Well, good morning my voluptuous hunny," he said smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

Sheena aimed a kick at his shin before answering.

"I slept just fine. I, um, decided to tell Lloyd how I feel about him tonight," she said, picking up the glass of tea that had just been placed beside her.

Zelos glanced up and she could see panic in his eyes.

"What? Already? Give me a chance to woo you before you go telling Lloyd your feelings!" he said.

"I already told you, I don't like you that way," Sheena said, eating a piece of bacon.

"I know, I know," Zelos said, sighing. "Good luck with Lloyd. Make sure you take care of my bud, and if he isn't taking care of you, you can always come back to the Great Zelos Wilder."

Sheena looked over at Zelos and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever go insane," she said. "But, even if he doesn't return my feelings, I will be happy since he will know how I feel about him. That's all that matters to me."

She smiled as she looked down at her cup.

"Would you really be happy with that?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded.

"Like I said, that's all that matters. I want him to be happy, even if he's not with me. Even if it's some other girl making him happy."

At that moment Lloyd and Kratos came in, panting. They were a little sweaty from the sparring they were doing.

"Good morning, Sheena," Lloyd said, sitting next to her.

"Good morning," Sheena answered.

"I can't wait to go back to Altamira! The waters are so clear and it feels so good on a hot day like today," Lloyd said.

"I love the waters!" Zelos said. "Not to mention all the cute hunnies in bathing suits!"

"You're a pervert, Zelos!" Sheena said, aiming another kick at his shin.

"But, Sheena! You know I only like your body!" he said.

This time Sheena reached across the table and smacked him upside the head.

"You're a lech!" she yelled getting up and stomping upstairs.

She heard Zelos laughing as she slammed the door. She flopped down on the bed face first and waited for Lloyd to come get her. She didn't wait long before he was knocking on her door, telling her that it was time to go. She grabbed her stuff and headed down the stairs.

Zelos was standing by the door, getting ready to see them off.

"Good luck, Sheena. I really hope he returns your feelings," he whispered to her.

"Thanks Zelos," she whispered back.

"Make sure you take care of Sheena for me," Zelos said to Lloyd.

"Don't worry, I will," Lloyd said.

"I'll see you soon!" Zelos said.

As Sheena, Lloyd, and Kratos walked out of the city, Sheena's heart started to beat fast. She knew that soon, she would be telling Lloyd how she felt.

A little while later, they were entering Altamira and Regal and Presea was waiting for them.

"Hello you three! I have rooms all ready for you," Regal said.

"Hey, Regal, can I talk to you alone?" Sheena asked.

"I'll take Lloyd and Kratos to their rooms," Presea said.

As Lloyd, Kratos, and Presea walked away, Regal and Sheena sat on a bench by the entrance.

"What's up Sheena?" he asked.

"Well, I decided to tell Lloyd how I feel about him," she said, blushing. "But, I would like to have access to the beach at night. If it's ok with you, of course."

"So, you are finally going to tell him? Well, I see no problem with it. I will let the staff know," Regal said, standing.

"Thank you so much, Regal!" Sheena said.

For the rest of the day, Sheena went between the amusement park and the beach. Finally, at six that evening, she went into the hotel for dinner. Lloyd was the only one at the table. She sat down and looked over at him.

"Hey Lloyd, will you go to the beach with me after dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, but what for?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Dinner passed slowly and Kratos never showed up. After they paid for dinner, they walked slowly to the beach. They sat down on a chair and looked up at the sky.

"So, why did you bring me out here?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you, Lloyd. I have for a long time. Being with you makes me so happy. I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life," she said, still looking at the sky.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say," Lloyd said.

Sheena stood and walked over to the edge of the water.

"You don't really have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. I love you and I will for the rest of my life."

Lloyd got up and walked over to Sheena. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sheena... I... I love you, too," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so happy, Lloyd," she said.

She buried her face into his shoulder and smiled.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I know it went a little fast at the end, but I was getting tired. It is currently 3:30 am and I should be getting to bed. I have been working on this chapter since a little after midnight. I started from the beggining and just kept writing till I finished. So, I hoped you liked it and I may write one to Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World since they left it wide open for a fan fiction. We'll see how it goes. Also, I have a Christmas story I am working on, but, you won't see anything on that until closer to the end of the year. It will be before Christmas though, so look forward to that! So, like I always say: constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not.


End file.
